Bless the Broken Road
by Lady Paine
Summary: But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms. This much I know is true.


Bless the Broken Road

Summary: But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms. This much I know is true

AN: This for all of the amazing reviewers and followers I have for Goodbye Stranger. Over fifty guys. You are amazing thank you so much. So this is nothing but fluff to make up for all the hurt I have been putting you through. So be forewarned this can cause cavities. Some swearing is involved just to let you know. This story was inspired by Rascal Flatts 'Bless the Broken Road' I feel like this explains them so well. Anyway on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow so please stop asking and I do not own Rascal Flatts or their songs. Wish I did though because I could totally make it rain then.

* * *

><p><em>I set out on a narrow way, many years ago<em>_  
><em>_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road__  
><em>_But I got lost a time or two__  
><em>_Wiped my brow, kept pushing through__  
><em>_I couldn't see how every sign was pointing straight to you__  
><em>

She looks out over dining hall and sees all the smiling faces beaming at her and she can't believe this is actually happening. She never thought this day would come to pass and here she is and it's perfect. She sits in a beautiful white dress made just for her with the love of her life setting right beside her. As if he can feel her thinking about him, he squeezes her leg. And she can't help but look at him and fall even more in love with him. Oliver looks at her and she can see his love for her shinning through his eyes. She really wants to kiss him right now and as her eyes drift to his lips they turn up in a smile. And she knows she did not just say that out loud because she looks around and no one is laughing at her or looking at her oddly so she is good. Which means that smug little bastard knows just what she is thinking. Well she will show him. He should know better by now to never mess with her, oh well. She will show him. She places her on his thigh and instead of squeezing it like he did with his hand, she slowly drags her hand up the inside of his leg and as she gets closer to his groin he grabs her hand and places it back in her lap. An astonished frown is on his face as if he didn't think she would do something like that in public and she has to bite back a smile. Serves him right for being so damn smug and no one is going to say anything either, this is her wedding after all and if she wants to grope the groom then she will do it. Besides Oliver looks delicious in his tux, he is pretty much asking to be attacked by her. But instead of seeing how far she can push him which from the looks of it wouldn't be much longer, that doesn't sound like a bad idea but she is pretty sure no one would like him to take her right then and there. She decides to pay attention to the best man giving the speech. And John Diggle is giving the best speech she has ever heard well from what she has been listening to. Thank goodness for smart phones she can always find out what he said from facebook.

_I think about the years I spent, just passing through__  
><em>_I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you__  
><em>_But you just smile and take my hand__  
><em>_You've been there, you understand__  
><em>_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

"Everyone who is here today knows the story of these two people. Oliver was stranded for five years in hell let's say. And Felicity was taking MIT by storm. And she got a job as an IT specialist at Queen Consolidated and Oliver found his way back home. And they eventually met and lived happily ever after." He joked to the audience and everyone laughed with him. Felicity and Oliver just rolled their eyes.

"No joking all aside they did meet and eventually became friends. Now each had their own baggage. Oliver besides having island fever" laughter from everyone "he was known as the party boy and the player and Felicity was the girl with a stalker and a broken heart. But somehow these two people found each other and brought out the light in each other. Now as we all know they didn't immediately get together they had their fair share of partners. Even though everyone who knew them wanted them together as soon as possible because that UST was just way too much for everyone else. And when I mean everyone I do mean everyone including myself. But now looking back I am glad it took them awhile to get here. Because they had to grow and find themselves and be happy with themselves before they could be happy with each other. They have become better people for it and are now the soul mates we all here so much about. We can only hope that we find the person in our lives that completes us the way they do for each other. To the beautiful bride and groom make the rest of your lives be as amazing and full of love as it is on this day." Everyone raises their glasses in a toast for them. And she can't but shed some happy tears for that beautiful speech. Then the tapping on the glasses began and she reached over to gladly kiss Oliver and the cat calls and whistles started and they both laughed into the kiss. John's words kept replaying over in her mind of everyone she was with before she ended up with Oliver.

And yes there were the creepers and the jerks from MIT and then there was Barry Allen and Ray Palmer and couple others but to be honest she really can't remember being with them. But she does remember what she learned from them. Who to trust, think you MIT, being with Barry taught her how to be comfortable in her own skin. Ray showed her how she can be so much more and to never give up on her dreams. The others taught her that life is to precious and far to short to worry about the what ifs and she should focus on the here and now instead. And she will thank them every day for that. Because it's what got her here today with Oliver by her side. As much as she wishes she could spend all that time with Oliver instead of with the others she can't, because of them she is a better person for it. She can be the better person, lover, partner for Oliver and as she looks at him, he seems to know exactly what she is thinking. They both have pasts, baggage, and lovers that pointed them to each other. Helped them grow to be the people they are today. Without any reason other than she wants to she kisses him slowly on the lips and pulls back with a smile on her face.

"What was that for?" He asks her quietly. They are both in their own little bubble right now.

"Because I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life kissing you and holding you and never letting you go. I love you Oliver Queen and I always will. And I want to make up for lost time." She replies to him and the smile on his face is contagious because she breaks out in one as well.

"I love you Felicity Queen. That has such a great ring to it don't you think?" They both chuckle at that and lean in for another kiss. "I like this idea of yours of always kissing each other but if we do that we won't get any work done. On both jobs you know that right? Not that I am complaining mind you just wanted to make sure you had all the facts. Because believe me not kissing you every minute of every day is going to be the hardest thing I have ever done. So believe me Felicity I love you. And I will spend the rest of my days showing you how much I love you. So forget about our past relationships and let's focus on the love we are going to be making for all of our lives." And with those words he goes in for another kiss this one slow and sensual.

"Would you two love birds please get a room? You're making me gag." A voice says in front of them.

"Shut it Speedy. I can kiss my wife whenever I feel like it. But if you want us to leave you can explain to all the guests why the bride and groom are missing in action." Oliver tells her and all three of them share a smile.

"Trust me no one will wonder why you two split. Two gorgeous people who are madly in love disappear; yeah no one will wonder where you went. And if they do I will just have to explain the birds and the bees to them." She states matter of factly to them. And they all burst out laughing.

"Was there something we could help you with Speedy because as much as I love you I would rather be focusing on my wife." Oliver says to Thea and Felicity lets out a little purr of appreciation and affection at hearing Oliver call her his wife.

"Yeah I just wanted to give you guys a heads up that the first song is coming up soon. You guys were lost in your own little world I figured you might want someone to help you out with that. But hey if you want to miss your own dance than go ahead be my guest." Thea holds her hands up in a surrender motion. Oliver gives her a loving push and she chuckles at him. "And I also wanted to congratulate the happy couple on this beautiful occasion. And to officially welcome Felicity to the family. I would hug you but there is no way I am spilling something on either of our dresses, so once you are done with the first dance with Oliver I am the first person allowed to hug you. You got that?" She says seriously and Felicity can do nothing but smile and nod.

"Thea not only will you get the first hug but you are the next person I am going to dance with." She smiles to her and is so thankful she found this family.

"Damn straight girl. I love you, congrats girl. You both deserve this and so much more." With that Thea walks away. And Felicity looks over to Oliver and squeezes his hand.

"I am so glad I finally found you. I have no idea where I would be today if it wasn't for you. But I can tell you it wouldn't be as fun and as exciting and it would definitely be empty without you. So thank you for being my husband." She reaches over to him to give him a chaste kiss.

"Can we now have the bride and groom on the dance floor for their dance please." The DJ says into the microphone and they both get up and make their way to the dance floor. And when the song starts she can't help but chuckle because she let him pick out their first song and it fits them so well.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
>Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars<br>Pointing me on my way  
>into your loving arms<br>This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road  
>That led me straight to you<br>Yes He did _

"And just for the record Felicity I am the lucky one. You never gave up on me even when you should have. When I came back from the island I told myself I would never be selfish again and then I had to go and meet you and you threw that out the window. Because even though you would be safer far away from me I can't let you go. So really I should be thanking you for being my wife and putting up with me. I love you Felicity and I will prove that to you for the rest of my life. I can't wait to see what the next part of the journey is but I am so glad you are going to be there with me."

"There is no place I would rather be Mr. Queen. Now shut up and kiss me." And with that they share a loving kiss and drift off into their own little world.

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you think? Let me know. I can't wait to hear from you guys.<p> 


End file.
